


The Sunshine In Freezing Winter 凛冬之阳

by I_do_not_know_who_I_am



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_do_not_know_who_I_am/pseuds/I_do_not_know_who_I_am
Summary: 重返地球的Clark Kent满怀着对蝙蝠侠的憧憬来到Gotham采访Bruce Wayne，却在无法预知的事件中逐渐与Gotham的花花公子陷入爱河。当黑暗骑士崛起的故事中有了超人的存在，一切又会如何发展呢？





	The Sunshine In Freezing Winter 凛冬之阳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_do_not_know_who_I_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_do_not_know_who_I_am/gifts).



> 这不是一个非常严肃的故事，我在看了超人归来和黑暗骑士三部曲后鸡血上头，决定写这篇文，所以这是一个老古董系列的同人。我只想写一个有Clark陪伴的老爷不会过的像电影中那么辛苦，顺便苏苏苏苏苏。其中还有我在看了MOS和BVS的吐槽→_→，本文只有二代蝙超，正联是什么，不存在的。╮(╯_╰)╭  
> 警告：本文多半是没有肉的，但互攻是一定的。  
> 本文有各种剧情糊在一块，主线是黑暗骑士崛起，但中间可能会有前两部剧情串场，剧情极其混乱。
> 
> 另一件事：如果你看了，觉得这篇文不是非常差劲，请留下你的评论，或者随便冒个泡，告诉我你看过了，我会非常高兴的。o(∩_∩)o

  **Clark曾经幻想过他和蝙蝠侠的第一次见面，那大概是在某个黑漆漆的小巷，有各种尖叫声——受害者和劫匪的，再不济也是在一个犯罪现场。然而，他从来没有想到过他们会在一** **个明亮宽敞的宴会厅中第一次相遇——当然是在不认识的情况下——更没有想到那个笑的那么好看的花花公子就是让人们闻之色变的蝙蝠侠。**

**说实在的，当Clark被Perry临时委派了去采访Bruce Wayne的任务时，他的内心其实是有点崩溃的。身为一个从堪萨斯小镇来的农场男孩，Clark实在不认为自己适合那些觥筹交错、声色犬马的交际场合，而且从来不关注报纸的八卦版的的他一点都不了解Gotham的花花公子，亿万富豪。但谁让最适合这种任务的Lois又去了非洲，Perry审视了一下一群呆头呆脑的记者们，最后竟然决定让看上去更加傻不拉唧的Clark接受任务（或许可能是因为最近Gotham出了点事不太安全，而Clark的块头看起来让人挺有安全感的），而且显而易见，如果Clark敢说一个不字的话，大概Perry就会把他开了。**

**Clark心不甘情不愿地打开电脑，在搜索栏里打入了Bruce Wayne的名字，他本以为会看到一个体形壮硕，胡子拉渣的面瘫脸照片，但是最后跳出来的竟然是一个黑发蓝眼，就算笑着也掩盖不了那仿佛挥之不去的忧郁的美男子。 突然，旁边的Jimmy凑过来看了看Clark的电脑，夸张的大叫起来：“原来Perry把去Gotham的任务交给你了呀，你真是太好运了！”“很好运？最近Gotham不怎么太平，我实在看不出我好运在哪里。”**

**Author's Note:**

> 最近不知为何，我的电脑上不了ao3了OTZ，我的存稿全是在电脑里的，所以更不了文了QAQ，各位小天使们请不要等了（如果真的有人看的话）


End file.
